A Heart Full Of Love
by xGlaceon
Summary: I used to be a scared little Eevee. Afraid of any and every thing. That was until I met Umbreon. He helped me out a lot when mom got captured. Now, we will life to its fullest, with A Heart Full Of Love. Rated M for lemons(that means no little people!), one-shot, (M)Umbreon x (F)Espeon. Leave a rating if you enjoyed!


UPDATE! PLEASE ANSWER!: Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but that's why I'm giving this update. I wanted to know if you guys would like me to make a story out of this! I think I could do it, but I suck at generating ideas. Please leave a review saying if you'd like a story out of this, or to keep it a one-shot. If you want me to make a story, please leave some chapter ideas as well. So yeah, that's it. See ya in a bit. - Ryan/xGlaceon.

I used to be a scared little Eevee. Afraid of any and every thing. That was until I met Umbreon. He helped me out a lot when mom got captured. I was surprised when he found me and he took care of me.

He found me in a tree hiding from the rain. He came in and shook and then acted like I was nothing. We started talking and I've never left his side since then. He takes care of me and I take care of him. Funny thing is that tree is now our nest.

Right now he told me to stay inside and he'd go get some food. I was working on the nest to make it more comfortable for us. Moving twigs and leafs. I went out to get move leafs.

"I thought I told you to stay inside," Umbreon said. "Oh, I just came out to get some more leafs," I said. I turned around to see him with some leafs in my mouth. He had a stick with some Oran Berries on it. We walked back and I placed the leafs down and then he came in. We both sat down. He plucked off a berry and scooted it to me with his nose.

"Thank you so much, Umbreon," I cheered. He laid down. "You always get so cheerful when I bring food," he said munching on his. I ate mine and said, "Because I really appreciate it. You look after me and feed me. I wish there was something I was good at to help you out, but I'm too weak." He used his paw to rub my head and pushed me down so I was lying down. "It's alright. You do a lot to keep this tree nice and homey. One of the best homes I've had." I wagged my tail. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," he said closing his eyes.

Then I noticed he was hurt. A small cut on his head. I got up and his eyes flew open. I went up to him and sat down. "Eevee? What are you doing?" he asked. "You're hurt, Umbreon," I said. I then started to lick his head. "Oh, that," he said. "Don't worry about it." I got the blood out of his beautiful black fur and it stopped. I laid down beside him. "Are you sure?" "Yeah. Don't worry about it," he said closing his eyes.

I rested beside him and got closer for warmth.

The next morning Umbreon was gone like always. I got up and was starched. I went out and went to the little pond we had in front of us and lapped some water.

"Ooh, lookie what I found. A little Eevee," some Pokémon said. I looked and it was a Luxray. I didn't know we had any of them around us. I backed up. "Oh, don't be afraid," he said. "Not like I will hurt you too bad." He got closer and I tripped. I fell down and he was right in front of me. I looked up at him and he pulled his head back as he put his two front paws on each side of me and put me on his back. This was exactly why Umbreon told me to stay inside. He put his head down and sniffed my chest. "Ahh, you'll do great."

"What do you think you're doing?" Umbreon yelled. I flipped and saw him in a battle stance. Luxray laughed. "What do you want? A weak little Umbreon? Don't make me laugh," he said. He put his paw on my back and I whimpered. "Let her go now," Umbreon growled. Luxray stepped closer to Umbreon. "If that's what you want. I can claim her after," he said.

"Eevee, I want you to run back home," he said. "Don't came out no matter what." I did what he said and ran back home. I hid inside. I heard moves hitting and insults happening, back and forth in a heated battle. Umbreon was a lot stronger than he looked and he looked pretty strong to begin with. He once had a trainer and he trained really hard with his trainer but his trainer set him free, that he didn't want him anymore and told Umbreon to get lost.

It was soon after that that we found each other, but it's been months since then and we've gotten closer and he's opened up a lot, but I hated that I was weak and he had to do this for me. I should be doing this myself. I then got up got out and went to see Umbreon down right now with Luxray still standing. "Have enough?" Luxray asked. "You will NEVER touch her. Eevee is mine!" he said. Umbreon got up and staggered. I ran so I was under him and helped him stand up. "E-Eevee? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the tree." "I know but you're getting hurt out here because of me," I said. "I want to help."

I used Heal Bell of Umbreon and me. It helped him to sand on his own. I then charged at Luxray and used Iron Tail. It hit him right on the head and then he used Thunder Fang, which struck me on my back. I cried out and then used Retaliate. I got free, and also hurt him in the process.

But then something weird happened. I started to glow. I then felt myself get bigger, longer and taller. I was evolving? Into what? I didn't have a stone. I stopped glowing and I looked down. I was purple now. An Espeon? I was stronger now.I used Hyper Beam and it hit Luxray and then he left running away. I went back over to Umbreon. "Umbreon!" I said.

I went over to him and helped him up. "Eevee? You evolved," he said. "Yeah," I said. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Let's go home," he said.

I helped him back home and we laid down. All day I helped Umbreon since he was hurt. I used Heal Bell on him and I ran to get him water. And I licked his injures a lot. I laid beside him all day and got him some berries to eat. I wanted him to take it easy today.

I was licking his head when he said, "Eevee, I mean Espeon, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," I said. I backed off to look at him. "I'm finally useful to you." He sat up and said, "You always were." I blushed. Then he licked my cheek. He smiled." U-Umbreon?" I asked. I rubbed my head on his chest. He rubbed his head on mine. "Espeon, don't ever leave. Don't leave me," he said. "I would never leave you, Umbreon." I said. I have always had feelings for Umbreon, he was just so amazing. I wanted to tell him so bad that I did have feelings for him, but have never built up enough confidence to say those three words that could change someone's life.

*Umbreon's POV*

Ever since I met Eevee, or now Espeon, it was love at first sight. I loved her, but am just too much of wuss to confess my feelings towards her. Sometimes I wonder if she loves me back, but I know she doesn't... A stupid Umbreon like me, what a joke!

*Espeon's POV*

"So what was that earlier about me being yours?" I said, giggling afterwards. "Well I-I uh" He couldn't even speak, his face was cherry red. It looked like he was about to explode! I feel like now would be the perfect time to confess my feelings for Umbreon, with not words but something more. "Umbreon?" "Yes?" That's when I did it, I moved closer to his face and our lips connected. The kiss ended up turning into a makeout session. I pulled away, both of us smiling. "I'm yours. I love you, Umbreon, and I always have." I said with a wide smile. He looked at me funny, and that when I felt it. I felt a drop fall from my nether reigons. I forgot it was mating season for Eeveelutions. I was blushing like mad, but he stared at me with half-lidded eyes, and a mischeivous smirk on his handsome face.

"Well, I love you too, Espeon, but it seems like you got a little excited, I can take care of that for you." He said seductively. I looked at him, still blushing, but with confusion. My smell was intoxicating, it flooded our little treehouse with ease. He started kissing my neck, gaining easy moans from me, his maw seemed to know every nook and cranny of my delicate, lilac furred neck. I felt myself drip more, this heat wasn't helping at all. I looked back at the past hour, we had just confessed our love to eachother, and now we're about to mate? It just feels so right though.

*Umbreon's POV*

Espeon was moaning quietly, still dripping, just from me kissing her neck. I flipped her over so that I was on top, and unleashed kisses all over her beautiful body. My member was starting to unsheath itself from all of the mewls and moans coming from my beautiful Espeon girlfriend. Girlfriend? I guess I can call her that now considering we're about to mate. I was a virgin, but I didn't know if she was. I was kissing her stomach, nearing the source of that intoxicating smell, teasing her. I heard her growl in frustration which I found funny. Then, I ran my long, slender tongue over her puffy lips.

*Espeon's POV*

I squeaked so loud that I heard Pidgey's squawk in response to the supersonic sound. His long tongue fiddled with my sensitive pussy, winning more squeaks and moans from me. I was in utter bliss at this point, with my tongue hanging out of my muzzle. Not after a fer minutes, I felt a sensation come over me, like I needed to pee, but much stronger. I was completely new with this kind of stuff, so I squeaked out: "Umbreon, i-it feels like I need to pee."

*Umbreon's POV*

"Umbreon, i-it feels like I need to pee." So she was a virgin! That means that we both had no experience with mating. "It's your orgasm, let it happen!" I said. Her moans were music to my ears, progressively getting louder with every lick. I would start at the bottom of her pussy, licking up the middle of her slit before swirling around her clit. I then stuck my tongue inside, and that's when I heard the loudest scream yet.

*Espeon's POV*

He told me that it as my orgasm, but since I was a virgin, I had no idea what this meant. He told me to let it happen, and that's exactly what I did. He would follow the same movements all over my slit, but for the first time ever, he inserted his long tongue inside my hot cavern, which took me over the edge. I screamed with pleasure as I felt my lower reigons throb a few times before squirting a clear liquid all over Umbreon face, some even making it to his mouth. At first, he jerked back at the liquid powerfully blasting his face, which I found funny. I slowly felt my vision get blurry as the orgasmic rollercoaster continued. I was tired, but happy, when it finally ended. It felt like someone was massaging m whole body for the whole thing, which feels amazing if you didn't know. When my vision started to come back, I saw him with a flustered look trying to wipe my juices off his slick fur, which caused me to laugh out loud.

*Umbreon's POV*

I blushed slightly when I heard her laughing. "Hey! It's not funny, I didn't even know someone could squirt that much!" I said, laughing afterwards. "So are you a virgin?" Espeon asked me, waiting for an answer. "Well, yeah, but I do know some stuff about mating." I said as I looked at her. She then pushed me onto my back, so that she was on top. "Show me." She whispered. I gently prodded her slit with my 8 inch member, before slidding about 2 inches in. Something was blocking me from going any farther... It was her hymen. I knew about this somewhat, knowing that it marks their virginity, and that when broken, she will experience pain.

*Espeon's POV*

Feeling him enter my depths was one of the best feelings I have ever felt, but suddenly, he stopped moving in. I opened my eyes, and saw him looking at me concerningly. "Espeon, I'm at your hymen. When I break it, I claim not only your virginity, but you will feel an amount of pain. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with pure seriousness. "Umbreon, I've loved you for so long, and I've been waiting for this day, the one person I love to claim me as theirs. I love you, Umbreon. I'm yours." I said with a smile.

*Umbreon's POV*

She really loves me? The thought of that brought tears to my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and focused on the task at hand... er... paw. I pulled out slowly, until only the tip of my throbbing member was in. With my heart beating out of my chest, I pushed in with force. Life was in slow motion when I slammed my hips against hers. She let out a squeal of pain as tears started flowing down her cheeks. I silenced her with a passionate kiss, which seemed to work. I licked the tears from her beautiful fur, and she nodded. I started humping slow just to savour what was happening. The Eevee, now an Espeon, I've been living with for years, has just confessed her love to me, and now we're mating. Life is crazy.

*Espeon's POV*

When he broke my hymen, my back raised into the air as I screamed out in pain, tears welling up in my eyes trying to fight the pain that was caused by his large, meaty rod. He quickly silenced me with a kiss, and the pain was replaced with pleasure. I pushed him away from my muzzle and nodded. He licked up my tears and started pumping into me. I never thought anything could feel this good, his throbbing dick of me for the first time was euphoric. The feeling of his doggy cock rubbing out my insides and scratching an itch I didn't even know that I had. He gradually picked up speed and in a couple of minutes time, he was at full speed, smashing his powerful hips against my delicate, petite body. My squeaks of pain turned into full screeching moans of pleasure. The more he pistoned into me was the more I felt my orgasm approaching. His 8 inch cock was the perfect length, rubbing every sensitive nerve in my pussy. "I-I'm gonna cum!" I yelled through gasps and moans, but he didn't stop thrusting. With a couple more seconds, I hit my orgasm, screaming in pleasure. My vagina squeezed his member a few times before shooting out that clear, intoxicating liquid for the second time tonight, splashing all over his slick, jet black face. My vision blurred as the pleasure rocked my body. As I came down from my orgasmic high, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. He stopped humping for a second before looking at me with an annoyed look. Me giggling, said "I can't control this thing!" pointing down to my quivering, drenched pussy. He flipped me over so that he was on top, and started up his rhythmatic humps again.

*Umbreon's POV*

Again, she squirted her liquid all over my face. I got a little annoyed at it, but it actually tasted really good, I just didn't want to look weird. She giggled and said "I can't control this thing!" I flipped her over so that I was on top before starting up my humps again, starting slow. Her quiet moans gradually becoming louder with the speed of my humps. Her pussy felt great, it was tight, stroking my 8 inches of meat. I was back up to full speed, and she was back to loudly moaning and gasping. "Harder! Faster!" Is what she said. I happily obliged, going even faster and harder than I already was. My hips were a blur, smashing into Espeon. I thought I was going to break her bones for a second with the amount of strength going into my thrusts. I was loving the moment, my natural mating instincts coming into play as I greedily pouneded the beautiful Espeon under me. Then, I heard the loudest scream since we've started and saw her squirt her liquid all over herself. "How does it feel to be wet for once?" I said through the claps of our hips booming around our little treehouse. She couldn't even respond, all she could do was squeak and moan from the orgasm she had just experienced, plus the fact that I would never stop thrusting. I started to get a feeling in my lower area, like a need to pee, but much stronger than that. I knew that I was going to burst soon, my natural instincts telling me to fill her with my seed. "Espeon, I'm going to cum soon!" I said to her. "P-Please, Umbreon, fill me with your seed!" She yelled through gasp and moans. The more I humped, the more I felt the hot, gooey cum travel through my shaft, like a volcano about to erupt. "I'm... about... to... cum!" I said through breaths. "Cum inside!" She yelled, me not stopping. That when it happened; my orgasm. I smashed my hips against her for the last time and felt my gooey love empty out of my cock. Nothing could explain how I was feeling right now. My orgasmic high didn't come to an end for another 30 seconds, the whole time, ropes of seed exploding out of my dick, coating her inner walls with Eevee's. I pulled my cock out of her as it re-sheathed itself. "That was... that was..." "Incredible? Amazing? Best experience of my life?" She said, cutting me off. "Yeah, it was just that." I said, smiling.

We sat there nuzzling eachother for another 20 minutes, until she asked "Umbreon, do you want to give eachother names?" I pondered this question before answering. "That would be great, what would you like to be called, my love?" I said. "Maybe Lilac, because of my fur, you know?" I smiled at her response. "In that case, I will be Jet, for the colour of my fur." I kissed her before saying, "Goodnight, Lilac. Sleep well." "You too, Jet." I passed out in seconds.

~3 months later~

It has been three months since our love making session, and since then she gave birth to 3 adorable little Eevee's. 2 boy named Clyde and Lee, and 1 female named Heaven. We still lived in our little treehouse, making adjustments at times. Overall, as a family, we were happy. I woke up everyday, living life to its fullest, with A Heart Full Of Love.

~THE END~

**So what do you guys think? I spent a week on this, and I'm pretty happy of the outcome of it. I think I've gotten a bit better at writing since "The Forest", don't you think? Be sure to leave a rating, it would be greatly appreciated! Also, you might expect another story soon, I won't spoil anything, I'll just that I will be collaberating with someone else. You'll just have to wait and see! :D**

**Until next time, peace. I'm out!**


End file.
